mcuffandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther (film)
Black Panther is a 2014 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Marc Webb and stars Chadwick Boseman, Michael B. Jordan, Lupita Nyong'o, Martin Freeman, Letitia Wright, Andy Serkis, and John Kani. It was released on November 5, 2014. Plot After T'Chaka, King of Wakanda, is killed by criminal Erik Killmonger, T'Chaka's son, T'Challa is crowned king. Killmonger is hunted by CIA agent Everett Ross, T'Challa, and Monica Lynne, the leader of the all-female Wakandan special forces team, the Dora Milaje. T'Challa takes the suit of the Black Panther, the Wakandan warrior passed down from generation to generation. Killmonger is revealed to have gone to South Africa to buy vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. In South Africa, Killmonger gets a load of vibranium and escapes just in time for Ross, T'Challa, and Lynne to get there and arrest Klaue. The three heroes interrogate Klaue to find out where Killmonger went, but he knows nothing. T'Challa's sister, Shuri, is attacked by Killmonger, and T'Challa learns that Killmonger plans to overload Wakanda's core with vibranium, which would kill every living thing within 100 miles. Killmonger plans to take his followers far away and return to create a new Wakanda. T'Challa and Lynne have grown a connection but T'Challa is afraid to marry anyone as his mother left his family when he was three. Ross discovers vibranium within the ceiling of the base and realizes Killmonger is there. The villain attacks and almost kills Shuri. T'Challa meets Killmonger and the former reveals that T'Chaka was the one that told Killmonger where to find vibranium as he wanted Killmonger to create a new Wakanda, believing the current one to be corrupt. T'Challa realizes his father's crimes and attacks Killmonger. Lynne makes it there in time to stop T'Challa from killing Killmonger. T'Challa stops and arrests Killmonger. However, Killmonger reveals that he has already placed the vibranium and without Killmonger's release, Wakanda will be in ashes within an hour. T'Challa, Killmonger, Lynne, Ross, Shuri, and Klaue make it to the core in time and Killmonger realizes that if they stop the vibranium, everyone in the core will die. Klaue sacrifices himself and gets everyone out and saves Wakanda. T'Challa has a monument built of Klaue to reward him. Killmonger is put in CIA custody and Ross is asigned a new case. T'Challa and Lynne get together and Shuri convinces T'Challa to take up the role of King. In a post-credits scene, Nick Fury reveals to Killmonger that he is putting together a team of people like him to stop bigger threats. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger *Lupita Nyong'o as Monica Lynne *Martin Freeman as Everett K. Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *John Kani as T'Chaka Samuel L. Jackson makes a cameo appearance as Nick Fury in a post-credits scene. Reception 'Box office' Black Panther grossed $202.9 million (28.6%) in the United States and Canada and $506.1 million (71.4%) in other territories for a total of $709 million. The ninth highest-grossing 2014 film, the ninth highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, out of fifteen. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $91.6 million. 'Critical reception' Black Panther received mixed reviews from film critics and audiences. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 52% based on 278 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Unfortunately, Black Panther wasted it's talented cast and promising premise on a film that is overwhelmed by unconvincing chemistry and too many thrills.